


Scorbus discovered

by Gayfanfics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus/Scorpius - Freeform, Harry Potter Next Generation, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfanfics/pseuds/Gayfanfics
Summary: Scorbus is real. This originally started on wattpad and will be posted there first because I prefer it
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 6





	1. The Day Before Hogwarts

A/N: Hi guys started writing my first fanfic. Probably gonna be terrible but oh well nothing to lose even with my terrible spelling. Most of the chapters are only going to be short. Enough negativity hope you enjoy. As you can probably guess I don't own the characters or Hogwarts or anything like that. That all goes to J.K Rowling

Tomorrow Al and I finally see each other again. We haven't even sent letters to each other over summer. Letters were out of the question, if dad ever got his hands on them I'd be dead. But soon it won't matter. We both promised we would both come out to our families today. Unfortunately, every year on the last day of august all the Malfoys gather at the manor. So at dinner I will be putting myself out of everyone's will.

I chime my glass as I stand to get everyone's attention. They're all looking at me, I don't know what I expected but here goes nothing, "Attention everyone, I have something I would like to say", I pause and after what felt like and eternity the two words spill from my mouth," I'm gay". Everyone is shocked. Draco, my father, rises from his seat next to mine and pulls me into the kitchen. He gives me two good slaps. And before I knew what I was saying I said," Would now be a bad time to say I have a boyfriend?" ,SLAP,"And guess what. HE'S A POTTER! I LOVE A POTTER MORE THAN YOU!" I was expecting a hard slap but it never came. However, I started being tugged by the ear to my room." GIVE ME YOUR BELT", my father spat. "What? Why?" I knew why I was just buying time. Surprisingly, I got a response that wasn't physical. "The same thing will happen to you as it did to me when I disrespected this family. But this time I won't e as forgiving as my father. Now give me the belt."

That was the last time I had any hope of my father still loving me. He took my belt and, as he promised, showed no mercy. The first sting was the worst. Even after my ass was red and I was crying he went on. How could a father do this to his son. When it was over all he said was," I hope that teaches you for being a fag", then left.

*TIME SKIP*

The next morning my ass was red and burning. It was a struggle to move. I don't know how I can sit on the Hogwarts express for hours, but at least then I'll have Al. I walk into the bathroom to have a wash and I see my fathers hand print on my face. I don't know what Albus will say. Speaking of Al I wonder how it went with him. We agreed that we would come out over the summer. As I went down to breakfast and was about to get some food I was stopped by my father, "Only Malfoy's eat the food in this house". I wasn't sure how to feel about this. I never really liked what this family stood for: homophobia, blood purity, racism. At the same time though, I was still part of the family and either way I was getting disowned. Before the Hogwarts Express left I was surprised to see that they walked through the wall with me. Little did I know, they had I plan.

When we got onto the platform we passed several people from my year. We passed many doors, yet my parents said that I can't get on. When we got to the middle of the platform I was shocked at what my father did,"EVERYONE! I CANNOT CALL THIS CHILD MY SON BECAUSE, HE ISN'T! THIS PERSON IS A GAY FAG AND DESERVES DEATH!" He then proceeds to hit me and forcefully push me onto the train. As he pushed me I stared to the side. There stood my Al, heartbroken.

A/N: So that was the first chapter. Hope you liked. Anyway, yes, I do prefer Scorpius and all the Malfoy's really. So you will see more of them.

Till Next Time,  
Gayfanfics


	2. The Train Ride

A/N: Well. I didn't expect to see anyone reading this. And congratulations you made it to chapter 2

As I got pushed into the carriage I found the nearest empty compartment. As soon as I got in I locked it and shut the blinds so no one would know I was there. A few moments later I hear a knock, its Al. I don't really want to talk to anyone now but something tells me I should open it. I don't. To my surprise I hear a soft thud from the other side. I wondered what it was by my questions were answered when I heard,"Albus get off the floor." For some reason that gave me a sense of happiness, knowing that Al will be there for me, even when I'm not showering him with attention.

I feel a jolt pass through my body as the train starts and I lose my balance. I need to sit down but at the same time, I can't as I know it will cause too much pain. I only now just realize what this means for Al and I. Nobody knew about us, they don't even know we're gay. For the first time in years I am scared about what the future holds for me. Will it be hell for three more years, or will nothing change.

I only just notice that I've been crying. I don't know how long for. I open the door, keeping the blind down, and find Albus, sitting across the aisle from the door. He bolts up and I drag him in.

~Albus POV~

Shocking, the door opened and I was pulled inside. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have said that we should come out."  
"Shhhhhhh. Shhhhhh" Scorpius comforts me and we pull into a hug, both crying over each other's shoulders.

I sit and motion for Scor (I prefer Scor to Scorp so don't judge) to do the same, he shakes his head though. I ask him why as normally when something big happens he needs to sit to think. "It'll hurt. D-Dad he u-u-used the belt o-on me. I-it's his way o-of p-p-punishment." Oh my God. If only I knew what would happen I would have told him not to come out. I feel so... stupid and selfish. I was the one that wanted everyone to know, not Scor.

"What do we do now?" Scor asks, breaking the silence. "I don't know. We continue as we would, I guess. Just this time it doesn't need to be a secret." Honestly I don't think anyone would know what to in that situation. "OK. I guess you're right. We play everything as normal." I could tell he was scared and was unsure. So was I. 

~Scorpius POV~

My legs are starting to hurt from standing still for a long time. I know I can't sit down though, that will hurt even more. I think Al could see what I was thinking, or it was just freaky timing. Either way he suggested that I lay down on my side. For once he actually had an idea that wouldn't end in trouble. At some point I must have fallen asleep, when I woke up we were only five minutes from Hogsmeade. That means we have to open the door. "We opening this now or when everyone's off the train?" Now I am convinced he can read minds.

A/N: Well. I'll be honest with you guys, at the end I had no idea what to do. Also I hope you like this chapter as I am staying up until midnight to finish this chapter.And on another point, if you see any mistakes leave a comment and I'll fix it. Mainly just leave a comment, I'll respond to you because I can and I'm bored.

Until next chapter   
Gayfanfics


	3. Hogsmead

A/N: Before you read this chapter some things to know are: This is just a filler, so It's not that necessary to the story I just wanted to include it. It's more than likely that at the start of each chapter its from Scorpius' POV. Also, either in this chapter or the next there will be some homophobia. So, without further adieu, Chapter 3: Hogsmeade.

"Let's just do it now. It's not like nobody knows we're in here." As I say that I open the door for the second time this trip. Everyone in the carriage is looking at us as we step out. One person, Teddy, we think but with him you can never be sure, started clapping. At this everyone joined in clapping. As if on instinct, like this had all been rehearsed, Al and I turned to each other, smiled, and had the best kiss we've ever had. As we walk to the carriages, lot's of people tell me how much of an asshole my father is, like I didn't know that already. Al, Ted, Rose and I all get in a carriage together. Ted and Rose were the only two people that knew about us before all this.

~Albus POV~

"Al, so we all know what your deal was with Scor. So, I want to know, how did it go with your family." To be honest, I haven't told my whole family. This just makes me feel more guilty about telling Scor to do it, his whole family is homophobic, mines just James.So, I decide to say this," It went well. There is just one problem though." They looked at me and I could see it in their eyes that they wanted to know," I just haven't told James." They knew this would be a big barrier for me to cross but, sitting next to Scor you could tell he had higher walls to climb."I'm sorry". It's all I could say after this betrayal. I don't know if they see it like that, but I do.

"So, you're telling me I came out to my whole extended family, all of which were homophobes, and you couldn't come out to one who was one of your closest relatives?" After that I could have sworn he mumbled,"Unbelievable." To be fair I deserve it. I'm not sure what to say so I just say,"Well, now he probably knows about it."

As we approached the castle Rose decides she doesn't want the awkward silence to carry on," Guys, don't start getting at each other's throats now. You've got to live with each other until Christmas. So now would be a bad time to start hating each other." We both know she's right. Since I know how much Scor hates starting up conversations I guess I'll start this off,"I'm sorry Scorpius. I should've had the courage to come out to my brother."   
"It's fine. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have made you feel guilty for not doing something you're uncomfortable doing." They do the typical 'no I'm sorry, No I'm sorry' thing that couple do. Rose finally has enough and tells Ted,"Look at what you have done." At this we decide enough is enough.

A/N: For a filler chapter I think that went well. I don't have anything to say except maybe that we see James in the next chapter, drama ensues.

Till next time  
Gayfanfics


	4. The Great Hall

A/N: As you know from the previous chapter James does show up. So yes there will be more homophobia. There is your warning.

~Albus POV~

Scorpius and I walk through the huge oak doors, into the great hall. Unlike last year we can go in and sit next to each other and do the things we love together. (Sounds cheesey I know.) But this time we are, of course, apprehensive. We go to the slytherin table with our friends. We get lot's of congratulations and messages about how much of a dick Scor's dad is.

After the headmaster's speech the food appears and we all start eating the start of year feast. I look around all the tables but James is nowhere to be found. "Al,Al..., Albus Severus Potter." It was then I realised that I had zoned out, I'm not quite sure for how long but it got me back to reality. "Sorry about that I must of zoned out." I was now just stated the obvious." Yeah as we were saying Al, you might want to turn around."

I wondered what they were on about but, I thought, it won't make a difference. So, I did. And facing me was the one and only, James.

Before I could say anything he starts his rant,"So, you snog boys now. How does it feel to be more of a disappointment on this family. First you're in Slytherin, and then, then, you have the nerve to be a fucking ponce! With a Slytherin! Disgusting!" Well now that thats over I think I can finally get back to normal. Except, what will be normal, Scor doesn't have anywhere to go now, he can't go back to my house because of James. I'm not even sure if I can go back. In the middle of ny train of thought, James grabs a handful if my hair and yanks down with great force. Enough force that my knees slame into the great oak table.

At this he finally leaves. What he said, broke me, how could my own brother say those things to me? I walk out the hall moving faster than usual. I don't know where I'm going to go. Someone must be following me as I hear another set of footsets behind me. I don't want to be with anyone," Go away!" The simple yet usually effective command was surprisingly met with my father's voice," Al! Come back!" He must have seen what happened from the staff table.

"I know it's hard and James makes it harder. But, you have to push through. You won't get anything thats worth it if you don't struggle for it. Think of when I.." Thats it I can't stand it anymore," I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! NO ONE DOES! NOW, YOU'RE JUST A PATHETIC SCHOOL PROFESSOR!" I don't know why I said all that, but most of it's true. I am sick of hearing about what he's done, we hear enough of it.

"Okay then, what do you want to talk about?" I thought that was a stupid question and to be honest it was," I want to you to talk about how you're going to leave and let me go to bed." I think he was a bit shocked at this but, to my surprise thats what he did," Okay Al I am going back to the feast, I'm going to pass Mr Malfoy and I'm going to tell him that you just want to be alone right now. Is that alright?" Wow. I did not expect that, especially the ending, but yes. That was what I wanted and either way, he knew and my dad, Harry Potter, was going to talk to his sons boyfriend.

While he did that I walked back to the dorm and went to bed.

A/N: I did not expect to end on that sentence, or that whole last paragraph but here we are. And I'm happy with it.

See you next chapter  
Gayfanfics


	5. Inside The Great Hall

A/N: This starts from Scorpius' POV but just after Albus left the great hall. This is probably going to be a slightly longer chapter 

Al left so fast I couldn't even talk to him. I don't think he could take what his brother said to him. I saw him go back to his table and laughing about it with his friends, all of which were watching. His dad, I mean professor Potter, must have seen it from the staff table. He came storming out of the hall shortly after. 

It was a few minutes before talk returned to our little section of the table. We were the end near the doors and suddenly we hear shouting.   
Albus shouting. A few moments later professor Potter walked back in and came over to us. He never really stopped but, he slowed down just enough to tell us this," Al just wants to be alone now, don't pressure him to talk to much. See how he is in the morning."

He walks straight back to the staff table."How come, James can say all that and get away with it? Professor Potter hasn't spoken to him nor have any of the other professors." It was then I decided to take matters into my own hands.

I walk over to the Gryffindor table trying to blend in, I really could use Teddy at this point. My eyes skim over the long table to find him, and when they do, he better be scared.

Found him. I clench my fists and (A/N: I can't write good fight scenes so apologies in advance) I go for him. At first he was unprepared and in shock. I knew he was better at magic and stronger than me, but no one, NO ONE, makes my boyfriend cry. So I do the only sensible thing (that I could have thought of in the moment) I reach for his wand, when I clasp my hands round it I push down on both sides, snapping it into two pieces.

Now I have an advantage, I keep punching his neck and face until he is on the edge of consciousness. The only reason I stopped was because Hagrid were holding me back from him. Then, walking in front of me was none other than his father, Harry Potter. I don't care what he's going to do, as long as James gets his punishment too.

"Mr Malfoy. So I assume that you're my son's little secret. I wouldn't have guessed, but now I don't need to. 100 points from Slytherin." Thats when the unexpected happened, someone dared to interrupt Mr Potter. It was the amazing Mcgonagall," Professor, that is unreasonable! Young Mr. Malfoy was just protecting himself from danger yet to come. If you and Professor Weasaly (A/N: They're not married in this but they still live together and what not) had bothered to raise your son correctly we would not be in this mess. 110 points to Slytherin for having the courage to stand up for what is right."

I don't think anyone could have predicted that outcome. Never has anyone criticised Professor Potter's parenting, and I didn't think anyone would be brave enough to. At this I was released from the arms of Hagrid. Quietly I sneaked away from theire arguing to go to my dorm. I only hope that James hasn't affected Al too badly.

A/N: two author's notes mid way through, you are lucky. I had multiple ideas for this chapter but I've settled on this now. It would be a bit late if I hadn't. On a separate note I prefer the online wattpad to the app, it has spellcheck and you get a bigger keyboard.

Anyway, see you next chapter  
Gayfanfics


	6. The Morning After

A/N: Sorry for not updating. I have had the worst illness, Writer's Block. Starts with Scorpius POV

When I woke up Albus wasn't in the dorm. I didn't think anything of it, he normally gets up early. It was still only 6:00am. I had never seen him up any earlier than that. I decide that there's no point in going back to sleep. I head to the great hall. To my shock, it was empty. I walk in anyway, just to make sure. He still wasn't there. I was getting worried now.

As I head back to my dorm Mcgonagall walks past. When I left I forgot that we're not meant to be out of bed before 7:00. Before she says anything I blurt out," Professor, I know I'm not meant to be walking around right now but, we have an Albus sized problem." At this she seems confused. I think I would be if someone said the same thing to me. Thankfully she cares more about the safety of her pupils much more than rule-breaking," What do you mean an Albus sized problem?" So I tell her all about my morning so far,".. Then you saw me and here we are." During my recount she looks deep in thought, as though this had happened before. I never thought that Hogwarts would ever have any bullying problems.

"You go to the library, see if he's there. He knows you like books so he might be waiting for you there. I'll go check the kitchens" So that was what we did. I walked around the library, hoping that he was just around the corner. After searching I make a decision, I'm going to check the restricted section. Even though I doubted he would be there. He wasn't there.

Mcgonagall was already back, without Albus. An idea suddenly springs to mind," Where are the staff quarters?" I ask. I didn't know, nobody except staff know. "Third floor, on the left. Go down a corridor until you find a curtain over a wall. It's not a wall, like Kings Cross." For some reason she had no problem telling me. I think she had the same idea as me.

I ran all the way up the stairs, only to be stopped by Professor Sprout," What are you doing out of bed young man?" She asks. I tell her that Mcgonagall knows and knows that I have a problem." Ok then. I will be checking, and don't get into any trouble." She probably goes to her greenhouses. 

As I walk upto the curtain I pull it aside and walk straight through. It's odd, like the forst time you go onto platform 9 3/4. On the right side is all the rooms. I keep walking until I find the one I want, Potter. I quietly opened the door to find a living area. It seems they knew I was coming, which they probably did, and had gotten a pot of tea ready. In between Harry and Ginny I find what I was looking for. Albus.

" Oh my God, Al. We've been looking all over the castle for you." He smiled and Ginny asked," What do you mean we?" With that I tell her the whole story." Albus, I thought you at least left a note for him." This earned Harry a weak chuckle.

A/N: OMG. I loved that chapter and I hope you all did too. Sorry it was a longer chapter but, I'm also not. 

Until next chapter  
Gayfanfics


	7. Saturday Night, Family Night

A/N: I know I haven't done much recently but I haven't had any ideas and even though COVID is here I still have work to do :( Anyway we start with James POV.

At around noon I remember that tonight I have a 'family dinner night'. That's going to be fun. NOT. Seeing as James already hates me I might as well make things worse for him. Most weeks he would bring his girlfriend Emillia Fox to dinner.

If he can do it, so can I. As Scor and I were eating lunch I ask him," Hey Scor, as you know I have a family dinner tonight and I was wondering, do you want to come with me to piss James off?' He had his mouth full at the time, but he nodded. Once he swallowed what he was eating he asked," Can we be more gay than usual to rub it in his face?" At first I thought it was a good idea until I thought about it some more. The further we went, the more likely that we'll get beaten up by him again.

"No," I tell him," I don't want to give him a reason to hurt you. He's never liked you in the first place. And now, we'd just be giving him a reason." I think he understands, even though I would like to do it, I just can't.

*TIME SKIP*

Scor and I are in our dorm getting ready to leave for the DADA office. Dad's changed it into a little dining room for us on Saturdays. "Just remember, don't do anything stupid." I remind him," Isn't it stupid of you to take me?" He counters. Yet, he was right. It was stupid of me to bring him just to get back at my brother.

We walk through the door to the DADA class and walk up the stairs at the front. The door's shut so I knock, just in case he's doing something private,"Come in Al!" He yelled. Scor and I stood side by side as I opened the door.

They all look at us, I feel their eyes silently judging us. We stood like this for about a minute before professor Weasly said," Mr Malfoy, I thought my son would have told you that this is a family thing.." She's interrupted by Albus who counters," Yet James can bring his girlfriend, and nothing is said, but when I bring my boyfriend he can't be here! You say you're fine with me being gay but really, you're not! So we either all sit down and have a nice meal, or, lose me because you can't love me."

Wow. I can't believe I really just said that to my parents. Just as I thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. James chose to walk in at that moment."Get out fags. You should know you're not welcome here." I nod at Scor as an indication to leave. Just before I cross the threshold into the class I say one last thing,"I see you've made your choice." Without another word, I left.

A/N: Well. That chapter had some plot twists. What will happen next chapter? I don't know, I don't think that far ahead. I did have the idea for us to meet James' girlfriend, but I decided against it. Also Tell me whether you say dinner, tea supper or something else entirely. I say dinner.

Until next chapter(which might be a while)  
Gayfanfics


	8. Away

A/N: If a chapter gets re-published its because I'm editing. So I don't know why I thought to tell you, but oh well. So last chapter was quite firey, I think thats how you use firey anway, so now we need to deal with the aftermath. Let the story commence.

I was storming through the castle with a fast pace, Scor struggling behind to keep up with me. I don't know where I wanted to go. All j knew was that I needed to get away. Putas much distance between me and the rest of my family, which is going to be difficult as tomorrow I have both, DADA and flying. Who said that I was going to them though.

Professor Mcgonogall turned a corner and saw that I wasn't in a mood to talk, so she just moved out the way and stood there. Until Scorpius got closer to her.

*Scorpius POV*(wow its been ages since I switched POV's)

"Why are you and Mr Potter so far from the great hall and, going in the opposite direction of the DADA classroom?" Mcgonogall asked. So, I told her the story. She seemed quite shocked afterwards. This probably hasn't happened before, I would be shocked too if I were in her position." Do you have any idea where he's going?" I shook my head as I racked my brain for possibilities. The shaking head abruptly changed into a nodding one." We need to be quick. He loves flying so, he will either, be flying away or going to the quidditch field. If he's flying away we need to get to his locker or an open space before he does, otherwise we would be too late."  
Mcgonogall starts her little jog, whereas I gk to the broom cupboard on the other side of the hall and snatch the closest broom. I have never been good at quidditch, but I love just riding a broom.

I fly through the corridors. Al would be no match for speed as his locker was on the other side of Hogwarts. There was no doubt that I would get there first if we started at the same time. We didn't though, so that would make it uncertain.

I arrive at his locker. Thankful that only a few days before we gave each other our spare keys. I opened up his locker to find.

Him.Curled up in a ball. Crying. I would not have thought he'd be in his locker in a thousand years. James always used to beat him and lock him in his quidditch locker with his unwashed kit. I sit on the floor next to him. I cradle him in my arms. He's now wailing. As Mcgonogall rounds the corner, I shoot her a glance, as if to say "I've got this, thanks for your help, but for now we need to be alone." I think she understood as she noods and walks away.

I don't think theres much I can do now except just be with him until he's ready. We're not going to move until he wants to.

A/N: That ending was a bit sad. We also get to learn a bit more about the past for Al. I have great plans for next chapter, whether you will like them, I don't know.

Keep safe,  
Gayfanfics


	9. Locker Problems

A/N: This chapter has implied self-harm and homophobia, surprisingly many do. But this time a somewhat important character nearly dies. Like most chapters I'm writing on my phone so let me know of any typos.

*Albus POV*

I've been crying in my locker for about an hour now. Scor has been there for most of it. I don't know what I would have done without him. I have a knife in my locker, already blood stained from a past time. Just after Scor got here I broke down, and just bawled my eyes out. He never left. Just sat there hugging me, and when I got worse he pulled me in tighter.

The feast should be finishing in about 5 minutes, but I just didn't want to crawl out from Scor's loving arms. Unfortunately for us though, the feast finished early and soon enough, we were surrounded by Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, all walking towards there dorms. With Gryffindor came none other than, James. Him and his crew were often behind everyone else. They saw us and came to a stop on the other side of the corridor.

"Look at what we have here," James starts," two pathetic excuses for humans, hugging. Next they'll be making out." James starts to walk back to where he came from. As my legs were sticking out on the other side of the hinges, he decided it would be fun to smash the door into my legs. "STOP! Cried Scor,"What are you gonna do. Nothing. Or what, kiss me?" He laughes." This one's a Malfoy. Don't you think he deserves a bit more?" The rest of the group agree with him, of course they do, what else would you expect?

They dragged my love from the floor and punched him square in the gut, winding him. I slowly retrive my wand from my pocket, carefully so they don't notice I pull it out. Before they can land a second blow I utter the spell my father taught me, in case i ever got into any trouble,"Sectumsempra!" My wand was pointed at James. There was no scream or shout, just a crumple onto the floor, just a bloodied body.

I was shaking, glad that it didn't miss and hit Scor, but also afraid. I have just used one of the most dangerous spells on my own brother.

Professor Sprout must have heard something going on as she just rounded the corner. The colour jn her face vanished, as if she'd seen a ghost (well not a ghost there are lots of them around the castle). Without warning she screamed. A high-pitched, ear bursting screech. A horde of professors rush here and in that group is my mother, father and Mcgonogall. Mcgonogall rushes over to James, says a complex list of spells, to help stop the blood. 

Harry goes straight to Scor," How dare you Malfoy scum do this to my son." I don't know what makes me do it but I stood up, out of my locker and meekly say,"It was me." I hang my head low, looking down at the ground. Suddenly there was a sting across my left cheek.

He hit me. For the first time in his life, he hit his child. Became the very thing he swore not to be, abusive. As he raised his hand again Mcgonogall saved me, for another time,"Stupefy" she confidently said, freezing him temporarily. Madam Pomfrey arrives and takes James to the medical bay, probably later to go to St. Mungo's. Mcgonogall however sternly tells Scor and I to follow. Not wanting to get in more trouble we do.

A/N: Two chapters in one day, I'm very proud of myself. Whats going to happen to James. Or should we be more worried about Scorpius and Albus. I don't know to be honest, I didn't think that far ahead. And sorry it's a longer chapter.

So until next chapter whenever that mah be  
Gayfanfics


	10. The Fallout

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've been doing a bit of deamus oneshots so you have that to look forward to. Enough self-promotion, on with the story.

*Albus POV*

Mcgonnogall marches us down the corridors of Hogwarts. Now they just seem to stretch on for ever. Thankfully everyone had gone back to their dorms, saving us a ton(or is it tonne, I don't know so I will put ton, correct me if I'm wrong) of embarrassment. If people had been around to see it, I would never hear the end of it. I can see the headlines in the tabloids,'POTTER FAMILY IN DISGRACE', or,'SHOULD IT BE THE FOURTH UNFORGIVABLE CURSE'. Hopefully no one except the few who already know, will ever know about tonight's events.

After what feels like an eternity, we enter professor Mcgonnogall's ornate office. After Dumbledore died, she took his place as headmistress. "Have a biscuit and sit you two." Scor and I glance at each other, before complying. "Why are you being so kind when we put a star pupil in St. Mungos?" This is when the other side of her came out,"Well, you see, our friend and your brother has not been a very good person. And quite frankly, someone was going to make a move against him sooner or later. However, that spell can be life threatening, you should never have used that one." She took a deep breath and continued.

"Either way you still have to be punished. So 90 points are to be taken from Slytherin house. You are both also going to join me in detention for a month."After a very brief pause you could hear Scor protest the decision," WHAT! Why do I have detention, I didn't cast anything. As I remember, I was the one to get punched." Mcgonogall considered this for a moment before replying that he would only have two days detention. "Have another biscuit if you would like and then I will escort you to your dormitory." Scor decides to take her up on the offer of an extra biscuit.

*Scorpius POV*

I ate my second biscuit on the way to the dorm.  
"I trust you can go through your common room to your dorm without any trouble. Goodnight."   
"Goodnight professor." We both reply almost immediately. As she says we go through to our small two person dorm. We both sit on my bed, Al resting his head on my shoulder. It's been a long day.

"Al I know you probably don't want to talk about this," now that I think about it, that was one of the worst possible ways I could have started my sentence. Alas, I continue," what are you going to do about tomorrow, we have both flying and DADA?" All I get in response for a while is a sleepy moan. Until about five minutes later I hear him say, almost incoherently from tiredness," I don't know, maybe just skip them for tomorrow. But now I'm tired."

With that he flops down on my bed and is instantly asleep. Thankfully they're all king sized, so we can both get to sleep comfortably.

A/N: That was a nice ending. I like that ending. So will they miss DADA and flying for a romantic morning in bed, or will they suck it up? I'll leave you and your imagination to run wild for now.

Until an unforseable time when I publish the next chapter,  
Gayfanfics


	11. Time For Class

A/N: Finally, a chapter written wholey (I don't know if thats a word or if I spelt it right) from Scorpius' POV and that brings me joy. What will happen with Al. All, well not all as that would end the story, will be revealed.

*For clarification scorpius POV*

As usual I start to stir at around 7, giving me an hour for breakfast and to get to class. Normally in about 10 minutes Al wakes up, today was different. When I left 15 minutes after I woke up, he was still covered by the duvet. He looks so cute, sleeping peacefully as there were no problems in life. Yet sleep is good only for rest, if you live in your dreams, you will never experience life. Not wanting to disturb him I leave quietly.

Never have I know such a boring breakfast. Everything was the same as usual, except this time I was lacking Al. As I finish Ted walks up to me," Hey, where's Al?"   
"Asleep." It sounded quite blunt but not rude. As if in someway I wasn't as happy without him. I wasn't, he makes me so much happier than when I'm alone.

When I finished my breakfast I go back to my dorm with two slices of toast. If Al isn't up yet he'll probably be late for breakfast and won't get anything.

I open the door and find him, reading? He never reads." Morning babe, I got you some toast." He looks up from his book,  
Stares at me and pulls me down onto his bed. And there we stay, limbs intertwined, for 5 more minutes.

I give him a quick peck on the lips,"I've got class, have you decided what you're doing?" I probably already know the answer, he's not dressed and hasn't hd breakfast,"I think I'll stay here until history of magic."I nod, give him another kiss and run to DADA, to be not too late.

"Mr Malfoy," I hear just I enter the class," is my son not with you?"  
"Well you made it quite clear you didn't want your son when he's struggling so no, he's not with me." Thinking about that now, it's clear that it wasn't the right thing to say. I forgot we were in a full classroom. As the words poured out of my mouth, eyes moved across the room, from the back to the front and to the back again.

"A word outside if you will." I shake my head," Why, don't you want everyone to know that you treat your son's boyfriend differently than the other son's girlfriend? Whats the difference, other than in one it's two guys and the other it's a guy and a girl. Why do you treat me any different than bloody Tina!" The last part came out less calm and more shout,"Because it's not right! Two guys shouldn't be together, love is for one man and one woman. Never two of each!"

Seemingly as one, the rest of the class were out of their seats and forcing him back into his office, some of them came to me, bringing little comfort. I needed to see Al.

A/N: I did say an undisclosed time. Simply put, I wasn't productive before, during or after my holiday. I am also now copying and pasting the chapters onto AO3. So that's fun. It was a slightly longer chapter than usual but it deserves it.

Stay safe  
Gayfanfics


End file.
